Feliz Aniversário
by aluapsepol
Summary: Rin está fazendo dezoito anos, mas seu presente de aniversário foi por "água abaixo". Como Sesshoumaru irá reverter este imprevisto?  hentai


**Feliz Aniversário**

Meu nome é Rin Rimura (n/a: não sei o sobrenome dela, então colocarei esse). Hoje é meu aniversário, mas não é um aniversário comum, hoje eu faço dezoito anos. Irei explicar melhor o motivo de ele ser diferente dos outros.

Há dez anos eu vivo com Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Arurun, três youkais. Obedeço cegamente ao Sesshoumaru-sama desde o dia em que comecei a segui-lo. Durante todo esse tempo ele me protegeu de tudo e de todos, mas isso trouxe algumas consequências desagradáveis. Um exemplo é o fato de que eu não tenho muito contato com seres humanos.

Quer dizer, eu conheço um humano, mas ele é o humano. O nome dele é Saito. Um típico perfil japonês, porém seus cabelos negros arrepiados e seus olhos de uma escuridão hipnotizante o tornam inesquecível para qualquer mulher.

Mesmo depois de dois anos de namoro, nunca houve nada mais que amassos entre nós. Você deve estar me achando louca por não fazer nada a mais com ele, porém acredite, não é falta de vontade minha. É apenas o fato de que meu protetor me vigia a ponto de impedir que eu veja Saito por uma semana, ou mais, dependendo da intensidade que se mostra nosso desejo carnal. Mas é ai que entra a data especial. Sesshoumaru disse-me que como hoje eu me torno adulta pelos padrões humanos, ele permitiria que eu me tornasse mulher, em todos os sentidos.

Claro que fiquei empolgadíssima quando ele disse isso, mas no dia que resolvi contar a novidade ao meu namorado veio o balde de água fria. Quero dizer, o que aconteceu estava mais para golpe baixo que para balde de água. Eu vi o MEU Saito com outra, mas eles não estavam se beijando, queria eu que fosse isso.

No dia entrei sorrateiramente no quarto de Saito, estava escuro, mas eu notei que ele não estava sozinho, pois ouvi outra voz, uma voz de mulher. Vi um vulto parado em meio à escuridão, aproximei-me. Então paralisei, entrei em estado de choque ao ver ele, Saito, com uma ruiva qualquer, Ayame se me lembro bem.

Ambos encontravam-se nus, suados e arfando. Abraçados e entretidos em suas carícias nem mesmo me notaram. Talvez se gritasse me veriam, mas não quis isso. Apenas virei-me de costas para a cena de sexo explicito e voltei para minha família, pois é assim que eu considero os youkais com quem convivo.

Antes de conhecer meu mestre eu era uma pessoa extremamente extrovertida e deixava claro através de contornos faciais meus sentimentos. Porém Sesshoumaru ensinou-me a guardar minhas reações e emoções para mim. Sempre achei algo desnecessário e desconfortável. Nesse dia descobri que era exatamente o contrario, afinal só assim pude esconder de todos o que aconteceu.

Contei que não encontrei Saito, mas que iria vê-lo no dia seguinte. Assim fiz, mas foi apenas para dizê-lo que não havia mais nada entre nós e que ele poderia ser feliz com a tal Ayame ou com outra perua qualquer, porque comigo ele jamais ficaria. Nunca falei para Sesshoumaru sobre o término ou sobre a traição. Ele continua achando que eu me tornarei mulher hoje, pena que ele está errado.

Agora estou eu aqui, pensando em como passar o tempo e continuar com a farsa, então fui andando sem rumo pela floresta. Até que o vi, o homem mais lindo que esse mundo já viu ou verá, deitado sobre as peles que carrega sempre consigo, olhos fechados, respiração compassada, parecia até um anjo adormecido. A única pessoa que não poderia me ver agora, não ali pelo menos. Pois como já sabe, Sesshoumaru pensa que eu estou nos braços de Saito.

Cuidadosamente, girei cento e oitenta graus em meus calcanhares e comecei a andar lentamente para não despertá-lo. Porém nada escapa o aguçado olfato desse youkai.

- O que está fazendo por aqui, Rin? – perguntou calmamente ainda de olhos fechados, porém acrescentou com certa aspereza na voz – Não deveria estar na aldeia… comemorando?

- Eu resolvi comemorar de outra forma, Sesshoumaru-sama – respondi o mais calma que consegui

Ele levantou e caminhou vagarosamente até nossos corpos estarem colados. Abaixo-se até sua boca roçar no topo de minha orelha, então disse em uma voz sedutora:

- Não vejo melhor forma de comemorar, se não a que lhe permiti.

"Nem eu" foi a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente, mas eu repliquei provocante:

- Eu acho que posso ficar muito bem, até sem essa comemoração.

- Não disse que você precisa fazer isso, disse que é o melhor – nessa hora ele depositou um doce, provocante, picante e simples beijo em meu pescoço, o que fez os cabelos de minha nuca arrepiar – Por sua reação, vejo que concorda. – acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

Imediatamente eu senti uma vontade imensa de passar meus braços por seu pescoço e beijá-lo, não sei como, mas me segurei. Imagino o porquê de sentir isso, essa vontade de estar cada vez mais perto, de beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e deixar-me a sua mercê. Pois é assim que eu estou, a mercê dele, pois não mais consigo raciocinar nem mesmo reagir de forma alguma se não me entregando. Ele deixou que suas grandes mãos passeassem por minhas costas enquanto conversava comigo, quero dizer, enquanto nós estávamos em um quase-monólogo.

- O que há com você? Já não é hora de encontrar seu namorado? – eu neguei com um aceno de cabeça – Que pena, a permissão seria meu presente de aniversário para você – não me manifestei, pois já sabia disso – Pelo visto terei que te dar outra coisa – eu dei de ombros, mostrando que aquilo não me importava realmente – Não faça isso, esse presente será melhor que o outro. Ao menos para mim – não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas também não tive muito tempo para pensar.

Enquanto eu processava a informação, Sesshoumaru colou nossos lábios e iniciou um beijo calmo. "Está me testando, ele quer saber se pode me controlar" minha mente trabalhou, porém foi mais lenta que meu corpo. Eu correspondi o beijo, mas ele não recuou, pelo contrário. Sesshoumaru aprofundou, mudando de um beijo calmo para um beijo ardente, e depois para um cheio de desejo. Paramos apenas quando ficamos sem ar, mas ele retomou minha boca de forma possessiva.

Rapidamente ele rasgou minhas roupas e quando dei por mim eu estava apenas com um forro que costumo usar por baixo de meus kimonos. Não sabia como reagir, fiquei estupefata com tal atitude. Obriguei-o a se distanciar, tomei fôlego e por debaixo da respiração frenética perguntei:

- O que está fazendo, Sesshoumaru-sama? Por que tudo isso agora?

- Rin, eu descobri da pior forma que te desejo muito. Mais do que deveria, mais do que poderia.

- O que isso quer dizer? – claro que eu entendi, apenas não conseguia acreditar, precisava que ele confirmasse tudo

- Quer dizer que eu te quero. Eu deixei que você se tornasse mulher com outro homem, mas percebi que quero fazer isso pessoalmente. Não quero que se torne uma mulher, quero que se torne minha mulher, quero sentir como é te possuir. Quero saber qual é a sensação de ter você em meus braços e de penetrar no mais profundo de seu ser.

Nem preciso dizer que estou boquiaberta com essa repentina declaração. Mas algo em mim não me deixou pensar em tudo calmamente. Um instinto me dominou, algo selvagem e destemido. Então eu disse:

- Tudo bem, me faça sua. Mas enquanto você disser que eu sou sua, você estará declarando que é meu. Afinal, tudo tem seu preço.

-Saber que você é tão possessiva quanto eu me faz feliz. – ele disse sensualmente

Não me dei o trabalho de responder, apenas beijei-o e despi sua armadura. Ele seguiu com seu plano e tirou minha ultima peça de roupa, deitou-me lentamente em cima do pelo onde antes o mesmo dormia. Nós paramos de nos beijar e ele ficou olhando-me com os olhos cheios de pura luxúria. Eu não sei por que, mas estou gostando desse olhar (n/a: eu sei pq :9) Depois de olhar-me por um bom tempo, meu mestre começou a aplicar-me mais uma lição: O Prazer.

Ele passou suas garras delicadamente por toda a extensão do meu corpo várias vezes, seguindo um linha imaginária que começava em meu ombro, descia para o meu colo, contornava cada um dos meus fartos seios, arrepiando-me, passeava por minha barriga, parava no umbigo e mergulhava em direção à minha feminilidade, onde ele acariciava todos os cantos e arrancava-me muitos gemidos antes de voltar a subir e refazer o caminho.

Até que ele focou meus seios e começou a sugar o direito, enquanto uma de suas mãos brincava com o esquerdo e a outra com o meu clitóris. Meu Deus, esse homem está me enlouquecendo. Eu, que já estava gemendo, implorei entrecortadamente por cada vez mais e ele não deixava a desejar. Distribuiu beijos e mordidas leves por todo meu busto enquanto aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos com a mão que se localizava dentro de mim.

Eu decidi que queria que ele sentisse tanto prazer quanto eu. Então girei, ficando por cima dele, mas continuei gemendo e pedindo para que ele não parasse enquanto o deixava completamente nu. Terminada essa tarefa, pousei minha mão em seu membro e o acariciei com leveza e suavidade, o que o fez ficar ereto. Quando isso aconteceu, ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas e abaixei para abocanhá-lo, mas isso obrigou que Sesshoumaru parasse suas caricias em meu corpo. Eu não me importei, afinal era a vez DELE sentir prazer.

Beijei seu membro ereto, lambi-o, dei mordidinhas e fiquei brincando com ele quando ouvi entre os gemidos do meu homem as palavras:

- Por… Deus. Isso é… enlouquecedor.

- Agora sabe o que eu estava sentindo – eu provoquei com uma voz que julguei sexy

- Já… chega. Eu quero… muito… mais.

Então me jogou com pressa, porém sem machucar, de volta nas peles. Abriu minhas pernas segurando os meus joelhos e se posicionou no meio. Ajustou-se e entrou em mim devagar, onde antes eu sentia prazer iniciou-se um tremor de dor. À medida que ele me penetrava mais fundo, a dor aumentava, até se tornar insuportável, só nessa hora eu gritei.

- Acalme-se. Vai… passar… logo… prometo. – foi com a voz de super protetor que ele me disse isso, depois me beijou, calando meu grito.

Ele retrocedeu com seu membro, depois voltou, e fez isso repetidas vezes até que a dor diminuiu.

- Vá… mais… rápido. – implorei pelo que, eu sei, ele pode me proporcionar.

Ao que obedeceu imediatamente. As estocadas foram se intensificando, aumentando os gemidos dos dois e fazendo-nos gritar quando chegaram os orgasmos. Primeiro eu, com um múltiplo, depois ele. Meu mestre girou, deixando-me deitada em cima dele, mas sem que seu membro saísse de mim e se explicou:

- Vamos ficar assim por um tempo, quero sentir como é te ter um pouco mais.

Esperou nossas respirações voltarem ao normal, então se retirou de mim. Imediatamente senti um vazio, queria que ele voltasse. Mas Sesshoumaru abraçou-me, o que me tranquilizou.

- A propósito, feliz aniversário. – ele disse em tom brincalhão

- Obrigada, pelo melhor presente que já ganhei – agradeci sonhadora


End file.
